potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
The Swiss Coup of 1768
The Swiss Ball June 16th, 1768. A ball is being held in honour of the return of the children of the Swiss Queen, Genevieve I. Alexandre and Adelina have successfully been reentered into Swiss society and everything is going swimmingly, or so it seems to the public eye. Queen Genevieve summons her advisors and calls for a meeting in the Throne Room, where the truth is revealed about the regent Sebastian. He has slowly destabilised the government and taken over, turning 60% of the Swiss Military to his cause. Lieutenant General Sir Richard Venables arrives on the scene with the Highlanders of the 74th Royal Highland Regiment and quickly forms an honour guard for the Queen, however Koniz is completely surrounded by Sebastian's followers and the situation looks grim. Charge of the Highlanders With the castle of Koniz surrounded, the 74th Royal Highlanders under the command of Sir Venables charge the enemy, crying fowl murder at the enemy. With the Sarunu's advanced weaponry the Highlander's are cut down including Venables who appears to be dead to all the world. 5000 Highlanders charge down the mountain, only 400 return alive. The Fall of Koniz Events are rather hazy at present, but on the return of the Highlanders to the fortress of Koniz and Venables is suffering from a head wound, which as rendered him dazed. We know however that the Sarunu and Swiss rebels launched an attack and that many Swiss Guardsmen inside turned upon their former friends. All the Queensguard were wiped out, except for a few spies who killed their comrades. It is believed that either Cobens or Sebastian mortally wounded Genevieve. Many fled Koniz through the old tunnels which were crowded, damp and old, many were trampled by those who were panicking and five people died because of this. It is reported the last person to leave the castle was a dazed, bloody Venables, who with his sword tried to bravely stall the enemy, being cut down by two bullets from a Sarunu machine gun fired by a treacherous Queensguard. Retreat of the Highlanders The last 400 men of the 74th along with the 76th made a ragged retreat from Koniz to the Ruhestatte Schloss and began to fortify the palace against incursion from Sarunu attack. They barely made it out with 200 men. Covering the retreat of the rest of the Koniz population. Many were cut down in the throne room as they struggled to get through the ancient tunnels to safety. Those who survived escaped carrying their wounded commander on the battered colours of the Regiment to safety. Arrival in Bern Battered, tired and scared the survivors arrived in Bern and took shelter in the old Royal Palace. Where, on the 16th of June, 1768 Queen Genevieve I of Switzerland died of her wounds. General Venables though badly wounded and in pain stayed with her in her final moments holding her in his weary arms as she slipped away. Her final words were that she loved her children. Her body was carried to the Ruhestatte Schloss by six Highlanders and was interred in the crypt of the palace, awaiting her final burial. With the death of the Queen, the rule of the country now fell to Prince Alexandre. Who bravely took command of the Loyalist forces of Switzerland. Withdrawal to Jura Venables wounded, but angry was placed in command of the Coalition Army by Sir Joseph and Prince Alexandre. He quickly decided to go on the defensive and retreat to Jura, where he held a large palace and estate, the Ruhestatte Schloss. The Schloss was decided on to become the Loyalist base of operations and Prince Alexandre took residence there the next day. They began to prepare a defence network and also brought in as much of the local resources and recruited as many loyal militiamen as possible. With night time closing in, the British and Swiss were surprised by the arrival of a force of Spanish Hussars and Infantry under the command of King Giorgio I. The Spanish were placed alongside the Swiss to offer them morale support due to their inexperience as fighters. The Battle of Koniz 16th of June, 1768. The Coalitional Army arrives outside Koniz and begins bombarding the city with mortars for nearly twelve hours, causing the creation of two breaches in the large outer walls and creating a weakened gatehouse. 17th of June, 1768. The leaders of the Coalition meet before hand and General Venables prays for their endeavours. The battle commences. With the artillery still keeping a constant fire upon the Sarunu forces, the British, Spanish and Swiss Infantry charge up the steep slopes of Koniz and into the breeches. The Highlander's of the 74th Regiment lead by General Venables reach the breach and are forced to climb a large cliff of rubble, but the Highlander's fury and determination overcome and they climb the rubble and throw themselves upon the Swiss soldiers within, screaming Gaelic warcries. The Third Brigade and General Ironskull have it easier, the rubble from the second breach has built almost a ramp and they quickly over power the Swiss forces within. Meanwhile, General Herman and King Giorgio lead their combined forces against the gates, making slow progress due to heavy fire coming from the Sarunu forces defending the gates, however they make it inside and begin to quickly defeat the unexperienced Swiss, whilst recieving a weak defence by the Sarunu. March on Kiev "We all know what King Alexandre would do. King Alexandre would gallop up to the gates of Kiev alone, break them with his warhammer, and ride through the rubble to slay Sebastian with his left hand and the rebels leaders with his right. I am not Alexandre. But we will march, and we will free Kiev … or die in the attempt." - Ishmael to his troops. The Loyal King of Switerzland decided to send King Ishmael Decksteel of Sardinia and his troops toward Kiev. After fighting in Koniz, Ishmael prepared to move his forces out and March onto Kiev. He brought along the Prime Minister of Sardinia along with Ryan Warhawk and Marcus Ironskull to support the Artillery. Ishmael knew what he wanted to do to bring those traitors to justice! Siege of Kiev For more information please read this http://porbritain.wikia.com/wiki/Siege_of_Kiev Leaders and Key Figures Coalition PrinceAlexandre.jpg|Prince Alexandre Kroshbon II ~ Rightful Ruler of Switzerland JosephGrey.jpg|Sir Joseph Grey ~ Speaker of the Coalition, Acting Prime Minister of Switzerland SVenables.jpg|Lieutenant General Sir Richard Venables ~ Commander of the Coalitional Army Ironskullddd.jpg|Lieutenant General Sir Marcus Ironskull ~ Commander of the British Forces Clemente.jpg|King Giorgio Clemente I of Spain ~ Commander of the Spanish Royal Army KingIshmael.jpg|King Ishmael Emmanuel Decksteel I of Sardinia ~ Commander of the Sardinian Army Herman.jpg|General Antoin Herman ~ Commander of the Swiss Loyalist Army 26504796.png.jpg|Captain Henry Grey ~ Commander of the British Naval Forces Rebellion Sebastian.jpg|King Sebastian I ~ Leader of the Absolutists ronaldcobens.jpg|Ronald Cobens ~ Grandmaster of the Sarunu Organization tumblr_lmhte0e0g71qa0qzpo1_400.jpg|Sotnik Ivan Makarov ~ Commander of the Sarunu & Swiss Forces